conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Leubantia
|+'Räpîbléc üf Lübäntîzäf' Republic of Leubantia |- |'Capital' (and largest city) || Trilfuva |- |'Government' || Parliamentary Republic |- |'President' || Îdwärd Zünlé Büns Wîrlä |- |'Official languages' || Leubantian |- |'Area' || Roughly 167, 120 square kilometers |- |'Population' || 70, 047, 562 (2009 census) |- |'Internet domain' || .leu |- |'Currency' || Leubantian Fîlä |- |'GDP' (PPP) || $7.426 trillion (2009 estimate) |- |'HDI' (2009 est.) || 0.964 (high) |- |'Time Zone' || Central European Time (GMT +1) (Standard Time) Central European Summer Time (GMT +2) (Summer Time) |- |'Calling code' || +426 |- |'Drives on the' || Right |} Leubantia, officially the Republic of Leubantia, is a country in the Baltic Sea, north of Poland. The country is a republic, with its President being Îdwärd Zünlé Büns Wîrlä. The first Leubantian state was founded in 1593 BC, but modern Leubantia has only existed since 1989. Origin of the name The name of Leubantia comes from the Leubantians, whose name, in turn, comes from an ancient Leubantian word meaning 'tough ones'. History Prehistory Homo Sapiens Sapiens arrived in Leubantia in 40, 000 BC. These Humans eventually evolved into several Hunter-gatherer tribes, each with its own beliefs. The First States and annexation In 1643 BC, the Hunter-gatherers were ousted by several other tribes from the west. In 1593 BC, the first Leubantian state was founded, the County of Leubantia. The County of Leubantia annexed its neighbors in 721 BC and became the Duchy of Leubantia. In 753 AD, the Duchy annexed its neighbor, the Principality of Dyluria, and became the Kingdom of Leubantia. Middle Ages From 840-843 and 980-987 the kingdom waged war against France in the Dylurian Wars. These wars were fought over Dyluria, which wanted independence. France backed Dyluria. In 998, Leubantia became Christian, and adopted the Roman Alphabet. In 1066, Leubantia fought against France in the Battle of Hastings, beginning Leubantia's alliance with England. Leubantia was further converted in the years 1098 and 1137. In 1292, the guillotine was introduced to the Country. In 1300, the Parliament of Leubantia was established. In 1321, Jews were expelled from the country. Those who did not leave were executed. During the Hundred Years' War, Leubantia fought alongside England for the wars' entirety. Age of Discovery and the Reformation Leubantia took part in the age of discovery, where it colonized New Älpîpä (in USA), St. Fîlä's (in Carribean), and parts of the Gold Coast (now Ghana). At the same time as these discoveries, the Protestant Reformation reached Leubantia and, in 1534, Leubantia adopted Lutheranism. In 1602, the Leubantian East India Company was established, and Leubantia established colonies in India. Leubantia was rewarded Filaport in China in 1700. Modern Times Leubantia fought against France in the Seven Years War, but gained nothing. Leubantia took part in the Partitions of Poland (1772, 1793, and 1795), and kept the rivalry with France flaring during the Napoleonic Wars. There was a brief Leubantian Republic in 1848, and, in 1899 Leubantia agreed with China that Filaport was leased, and the lease would expire in 1998. Leubantia cut its ties with Britian in 1904, when it (Britain) signed a treaty with France. Leubantia thus signed a treaty with Germany, France's enemy. Leubantia fought with Germany during the First World War, and in 1919, Leubantia signed the Treaty of Bobigny, in which Leubantia lost its remaining colonies and other territories except from Filaport. Leubantia came into the Second World War in 1940 on Germany's side, and, from September 1944, Leubantia was occupied by the Soviet Union. On 28 April 1945, Leubantia became a Communist Republic. In 1989, the Communist Government was overthrown, creating the Leubantia of today. Geography Leubantia is smaller than Uruguay, and is shaped like a Cats' head. The country has quite a rugged coast. Leubantia is surrounded by water on 3 sides, but is surrounded by the Gulf of Gdansk as well. Politics Leubantia is a parliamentary Republic. The President is the head of state, while the Prime Minister is the Head of Government. Transport Road Rail Leubantia's railways are operated by Leubantian State Railways, which is state-owned. Law Leubantia's law is mostly unique. The laws are made by the Parliament, and carried out by the Senate. The Highest Court in the country is the Supreme Court. The 12 Provinces have Supreme Courts as well, and below them are District Courts. Below them are Muncipal courts. See also *Leubantia Travel Guide Category:Nearly Real World Category: